Mate
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Possessive vampire world. Male vampires have the control over their mates. Lemon. Rated M.


**Mate**

 **One Shot. Possessive vampire world. Male vampires have the control over their mates. Lemon. Rated M.**

My life wasn't complete. There was no point in my life as of yet. I had no mate to serve. Most vampires I'd come across had a mate. A female vampire's mate is everything to them. Mated male vampires are committed to their mates till she dies. He is then able to choose a new mate. Those unmated male vampires can claim a female vampire for their own as long as they choose. If that female vampire already has a mate there may be a fight till the death. If the female vampire doesn't have a mate but meets hers then she has to leave with her mate.

For the five years after finding your mate, he will take you away to a secluded place. There you learn what your duties to your mate are. It's natural instinct for us to follow the orders of our mate. We are to serve them. That's our sole reason for existence.

I haven't found a mate yet though. Nor been claimed as a mate. I feel lonely. Since my transformation I haven't fulfilled my purpose. It's a desolate life unless you have your mate to serve. I can only hope that my time will come soon. I need to tamed and dominated.

The hunt is what I indulge myself in. It's all I have. The way I prowl the silent streets at night finding lost souls. I was in Seattle at the moment. I'd returned to America only a week ago having spent a few years in Europe. Something had drawn me to Seattle but nothing had happened as of yet.

There was a drunk man stumbling round the warehouse district. He was a good target. In an instant I was standing in front of him. His eyes widened at first before he started to slur his words at me.

"Hello pretty darling. You lost?"

"Maybe a little."

I always loved playing with my food. He stepped closer to me.

"You want some help baby? I can help you with anything you want."

All of a sudden something white flashed between me and the drunk man was pushed up against the wall. Growls ripped from the vampire's throat and everything changed. I didn't have the urge to hunt any longer. I didn't care that my hunt had been taken from me. I would do anything for the vampire in front of me. I'd found my mate. He had a head of bronze hair that was in an organised mess. He had a dark leather jacket on and black skinny jeans that hugged his ass tightly. As I'd ogled him, he'd continued growling at the man. With a snap of his neck he was dead. The only thing holding him up was my mate's long white fingers around his throat.

"Drink!"

I couldn't say no. With my head down, I stood beside him. Placing my lips to his neck, I sunk my teeth in and drained the body dry. Satisfied, I stepped back. He threw the body into the middle of the street. Standing of to the side, I watched him light the body on fire. With the body burning, his wild blood red eyes turned to me. With speed I hadn't ever seen before I was pushed up against the wall the man had been moments ago. My wrists were being held on either side of my head as his nose rested just above my neck.

"Mine."

His lips crashed against mine, his tongue roughly moving against mine. He pinned my body to the wall with his and I could feel his hard erection pressing into my hip. All I could think about was my mate and how I had to please him. I kissed him with as much force, passion and lust as I could. He growled against my lips before tearing himself away from me. The lack of contact didn't last long. He threw me over his shoulder and began to run. One of his hands gripped my ass whilst the other was held out to push branches out of the way once we got to the forest. I didn't argue. It's not that I didn't want to because I didn't, it's the fact that I couldn't. I would never be able to argue with my mate. Whatever he said, I had to go along with. I trusted him with everything that I had. He wouldn't put me in danger because it would hurt him. I trusted him.

He ran for a while. There were no scents of humans about; no sounds but the heartbeats of sleeping animals. We were alone in the middle of the forest. He didn't put me down until we were inside what seemed to be an old cabin. There was just one room with a bed. I knew then that I wouldn't be leaving for at least a few years. I didn't mind though. He was my mate. I would learn everything I could to be the best mate I could be for him.

I was thrown onto the bed and he prowled over to me. His eyes were dark. He was a predator and I was his prey. Before I could start learning he had to claim me. That could take anywhere between a few days and a few months. It depended on him. He could make a mild claim on me that would last a few years and then he could do it again. Or he could claim me for eternity. Eternity sounded good to me.

He kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the end of the bed. For some reason unbeknownst to me the bed seemed brand new, if not a month or two old. I didn't question it. My shoes were gone in a flash along with my socks. Hooking his finger under the material around my ankle, he slowly ripped it open. I lay still, my unnecessary breathing uneven. He continued to rip the inside length of my jeans all the way up to my pussy. I couldn't help the moan that tumbled from my lips as his fingers lingered. A crooked grin whispered over his lips. Dropping back to my ankle, he repeated his actions to my other leg. With my jeans ripped to pieces, he placed delicate kisses to every inch of my legs before taking hold of my foot. He looked my straight in the eyes as he bit down on it. There was no pain. Only ecstasy. His venom entered my system and coursed through me. It would burn out eventually but he would do it again until I had his fragrance permanently injected into my body. Licking over the wound, he did the same thing to my other ankle. Then to the inside of both knees. He took his time, licking my thighs before he got to my core. My red panties seemed to aggravate him as he ripped them to millions of pieces. He didn't look at me but placed his lips straight over my bare mound. I refused to move, scared of him punishing me. My life finally had meaning. Him. And I was dripping wet for him. His tongue ran over my folds causing me to groan into the cold night air. He chuckled against me and repeated his action several times. He was like a cat lapping at a bowl of milk. I was a writhing mess as I shattered. After licking all of my cum up, he traced two of his fingers through my folds before holding my lips open. His tongue was suddenly flicking in and out of me. The new venom from my mate coursed through me like wild fire; heightening every feeling I had in that moment. He could feel my release coming and started to suck against my lips. Every bit of my cum went straight into his mouth and down the back of her throat. Not stopping there, he pushed two fingers into me and tickled me from the inside. My slick wet walls couldn't take it and I came again. He lapped at me again. When he'd finished, he lay his head on the top of my thigh and just stared at my centre. There was more to come. A lot more. And I was ready for it. I'd been preparing for this moment for the last 87 years.

He was suddenly hovering over my chest, his eyes staring through my t-shirt. Forcing my back to arch, he tore my shirt and bra from the back and threw it behind him. I lay naked in front of him. He bore his eyes into my tits as if willing for something to happen. They were already pebbled but they tightened more and more until they felt rock solid against my chest. When he saw what he wanted, his lips surround my left tit, taking it whole. He was so rough; I thought he may actually pull my tit off my body. It didn't hurt though. There was only pleasure. Shifting quickly to my other tit, he paid the same amount of attention to it. I lay there for what must have been hours as the sun rose and fell outside. The whole time he alternated between my tits. They felt numb by the time he pulled off them. Licking all over my torso and chest, he bit into both my hips and tits. He continued onto my arms. One at a time, he placed open mouthed kiss from my shoulders to my fingers. Taking each palm in turn, he injected more venom into my system. In small intervals, he repeatedly bit both my arms. He moved onto my shoulders and neck, sucking every inch of my skin. Taking my head in his hands, he tilted it to one side and sunk his teeth into my neck. I moaned once again. He spent longer filling me with his venom before biting into the other side of my neck. Sealing the wound, he rested his nose over my skin and just inhaled my scent. I'd heard his voice speak only two words and neither had done his voice justice.

"I shall call you Bella."

His velvety smooth voice was quiet, whispering in my ear. I loved the name he gave me. It was a lot better than some of the other vampires I'd met. The thing is, your mate gets to choose what your name will be. It could be a normal name or it could be something else. I'd met one girl who was called Bitch and another called Pet. Bella seemed perfect.

"I may call you Isabella if I'm angry or frustrated at you. Isabella is not a good name to hear. And you shall call me Edward. When I ask you a question you will respond with 'Yes Edward' or 'No Edward'. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edward."

"Perfect. You will have a lot to learn Bella. You are not to leave this bed until I allow you to. I will mark you as my own until I see fit. I will then begin teaching you how I live my life. You have many duties as my mate. The main is that you are to please me. Do you have any objections?

"No Edward."

"Good."

"You are mine Bella. You must learn to trust me with your life. You must learn to serve me in return for your safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edward."

"You will do everything that I say. You will not disobey me. You will be punished if you do. You will not enjoy punishment. You will only enjoy obeying me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edward."

"I shall continue then. You are a virgin. I can smell it on you. That pleases me Bella. I get to be the only one to touch your fruit. You must not let anyone else touch you in the way that I will."

"No Edward. Never Edward."

"That's right. This is all mine."

He cupped my swollen sex that was dripping wet again. I moaned loudly and he smiled against my neck.

"Your body knows it's mine. You are so wet for me Bella. I'm going to enjoy taking your innocence."

Leaning away from me, he stripped from all his clothes. I stared at his body, ogling what I hadn't seen earlier. His cock was long, thick and solid. It stood to attention and looked to be hurting him, it was so erect. Both his knees rested on either side of my head, his dick lying on my face. He pulled my arms through his legs so that my hands were on his ass.

"Suck me Bella. Suck me to the back of your throat and swallow me."

"Yes Edward."

I was a little nervous now. I'd never sucked a cock before. What if I'm not good enough for him? I have to do it though. I want to do it. It is an honour to suck on his cock. I opened my mouth wide as he lifted his hips. Flicking my tongue out, I ran it around his tip. He groaned my name and lay his hands flat on the wall. Sinking down on his knees, his dick slid between my lips. I relaxed my throat and took him to the back of my throat. With my hands on his ass cheeks, he thrust his hips. Running my tongue around him, I listened to his groans. I could taste his pre-cum on my tongue and groaned loudly. The vibrations ran through him. He seemed to like it as he began thrusting faster. It wasn't long before he shattered into my mouth. Sweet cum poured down my throat and I swallowed all of it. I was so proud of myself. He was too. He pulled himself out of my mouth causing a slight 'pop' to echo throughout the room.

Crawling down my body, his lips crashed to mine. His tongue darted into my mouth and battled against mine. Growling, I backed down to let him dominate me. He bucked his hips against mine with his hands pinning me down. I moaned. He was so close to where I needed him most. My folds were already dripping wet for him. Spreading my legs wide with his thighs, his hard cock rubbed up and down my slit. When he had some of my juices wrapped around him, he pushed his tip into me. I moaned his name into his mouth. In response he grinned into the rough, lustful kiss. His hands came up to grasp my tiny ass cheeks. Biting onto my bottom lip, he thrusted up into me. I screamed out against his lips. He'd claimed the last bit of me that was on offer. My last innocent barrier was gone. Finally. At first, he waited a moment, allowing me to adjust me to his large size. His venom burned through my lips. It distracted me from the pain below.

"You are mine and only mine. No one but me is allowed to even lay eyes on you until I say so. You will learn how to be my mate. You live to please me and your fucking tight pussy is pleasing me more than you will ever know right now."

I made a gurgling noise, no words forming in my mind. Hearing your mate say that to you is better than anything. Ask any female vampire with a mate and she will tell you that the only compliment they care to hear it the pleasure that her body can give to her mate. I had doubted it when I'd first been changed but grew to understand quickly. Being conditioned to this lifestyle was quick as your natural instincts came through.

He pulled right out of me and thrust back in. Pumping in and out, his lips moulded back to mine. My mind blanked for the next nine days. There is little I remember about those days. It's all a puddle of pleasure. Neither of us had left the bed; he hadn't even pulled himself from my core once. He was fusing his scent into me. Days passed by from inside the cabin. The only sign of the ending of a day and the start of the new was the one slit of sunlight disappearing between one crack in the wooden wall. Every moment I was learning new things. I was learning about my own body and my mate.

Eight months had passed by and I hadn't left the cabin once. My mate had. He'd left me to hunt just a month after finding each other. Whilst his eyes were a vibrant red, mine were a stark black. I was ravenous for blood. My last hunt had been the night we'd met. Even then I'd barely fed. All my instincts had kicked in. I was nothing but wild. It was easier to teach a vampire when they were in this state. Especially when the teacher is your mate.

I was sprawled out on the bed. My hair was matted, my body dirty and my lips large. Edward had gone to hunt but he wouldn't be long, he never was. The pain of our separation stung deep within me. The longer I went without blood, the worse the pain got. I was whimpering and pawing at the bed, begging for him to come back. His presence became known to me as he moved at incredible speeds in my direction. His arms were suddenly around me, crushing me to his body. The breath left my lungs immediately.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. My Bella. I'm here now."

He kissed me over and over. My fingers were wild as I ripped his clothes from his body. Spreading my legs wide open for him, he pushed deep to my hilt. I cried his name and started clawing at his back. His hands held my hips to the bed, his fingers stroking my stone-like skin. Plunging in and out of me, my mouth hung open, my head tilted back. He kissed and sucked my throat roughly. I couldn't help the sounds that continued to fall from my lips. My release came faster than I wanted. Anger clouded my mate's eyes as he growled at me.

"Again Isabella. You will cum again."

The long name he'd given me, made me upset. He was mad at me and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Yes Edward."

My core was burning hot and I was ready for him again in an instant. I was holding on for his permission to cum. I had yet to be punished and wanted it to remain that way. He was pulsing away inside of me. I knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer and was glad; I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Not yet Bella. Not yet."

"Yes Edward."

He pulled out of me and flipped me over onto my hands and knees. Encaging me with his body, he pumped in and out of me. One hand wound down the front of my body and over my mound. His finger ran circles round my clit. My fingers gripped the already shredded sheets beneath me. Head hanging forwards, I felt his lips descend to the back of my neck. With the new angle, he constantly hit my sweet spot.

"Now my Bella. Cum with me."

I cried his name as he buried himself deep into me. My cum surrounded him and his filled me. Rocking against me, he peppered my back with kisses.

"My sweet Bella. I am sorry for your sorrow. I do not mean to upset you by leaving but I must. You must learn that I will always return to you. You are my love, my life, my mate. No one else will ever be as important as you are to me."

"Thank you Edward. I will learn for you."

"That you will my mate. And I have a surprise for you. It's something that I will enjoy sharing with you."

He lay me on the bed and nuzzled his face against mine.

"You must stay here. I promise you I won't be long."

Pressing his lips to mine once, I inhaled his scent as much as I could. I watched longingly whilst he pulled on his boxers. Not looking back at me, he left the cabin and started running. Time seemed to be going very slowly despite him saying that he wouldn't be very long. When I sensed him again, he had an underlying scent of human. My eyes were wide and frantic. I couldn't think about anything but the flames in my throat. The door opened and my sexy mate strolled in with a body over his shoulder. I wanted to be on my feet but something was stopping me from moving. He placed the human on the floor against the wall and I sat up slowly. As I moved, the human stirred and looked up at me. Fresh blood. Amazing. Wild and instinctual, all my reactions were wrong. I should have devoured the human by now. Starring at him, his ocean blue eyes were filled with two prominent emotions. The first was fear. It was only natural for him to fear my mate. The other was lust. Many people had looked at me in that way before but I didn't have a mate then. Edward sat on the edge of our bed and pulled me to him.

"Do you like my surprise?"

Looking round at the stunned human, I smiled at him.

"He's so juicy."

"I thought you'd like it."

He pressed his lips to my shoulder and threw his boxers across the room. Sitting me on his lap, my back to his chest, the human twitched slightly.

"You are so tame for a starved vampire my Bella. You know who your master is. Do you want his blood?"

"Yes Edward."

The human's mouth was wide open. A large bulge was present in his pants. My mind was in the gutter but it had nothing to do with the puny human. There was nothing more sexual than sitting on my mate's naked lap with someone watching on. His hand lifted my body up and lowered me onto his long, erect cock. Arching my back, I wound my hand round the back of his neck, my fingers tangling into his hair. I had nothing to leverage myself up and down with so he held my ass tightly with one hand. Lifting me off his cock and dropping me back down, I moaned his name. The human was stunned still. My mate's lips attached to my neck, his free hand palming my breast. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on him. Despite my flaming throat, I didn't care for the fresh blood in front of me. My mate was my priority and he wanted this from me now. Bringing my hand up to my free breast, I copied his movements. His hot breath fanned across my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He could feel the tingle in my spine and grinned against my shoulder. I moaned his name again and tensed around him.

"Just wait a minute more my Bella. I'm nearly there."

"Yes Edward."

Whilst I was focused on his actions, I continued to clench my inner muscles around his cock. It was the only way I could hold off my impending orgasm. His teeth sunk into my shoulder and I couldn't hold off. My cum milked his pulsing length causing him to shoot his load deep into me.

"You shall be rewarded my mate. You didn't let your thirst overpower our mating. Lay down. I shall feed you."

"You are my mate. I am to serve you before myself."

"And now you shall be served. Lay back."

He lifted me off him and pushed me back onto the bed. I moved back to the pillows and lay my head in the centre of them. My mate stood and pulled his boxers back on. Standing over the human, he lifted him by the collar of his shirt. He leaned down to his ear and whispered quietly, pretending that I could hear him.

"Why don't you give my girl a good time?"

The deft nodding of his head alerted me to his fear again. He was terrified of Edward and he should be. Edward was strong and fearsome. I loved that about him. I could trust him to protect me from other vampires. Throwing him in the direction of the bed, the human stumbled towards me. I closed my legs and patted the mattress beside me. I knew what my mate was implying and would enjoy it very much. Scrambling onto the bed, he was hovering beside me in an instant. He leaned closer to me, his hand on my bare stomach. I turned him onto his side and placed my lips to the side of his throat. Opening my lips wide, I sunk my teeth deep into his neck. His screams echoed through the cabin. The blood on my lips was the sweetest nectar I'd ever tasted. I'd gone so long without blood that nothing was going to stop me now. I didn't stop until he was entirely drained. His body lay limp by my side. My mate lifted the body from the bed and took it outside. Returning to me, he nestled between my thighs.

"Well executed my mate. You must be rewarded for such great efforts."

"Rewards are not necessary Edward. I will do anything to please you."

"But I insist on you being rewarded. What would you like from me? Anything and I shall give it."

Placing my hand on his cheek, I brought his lips down to mine.

"When you first brought me here, you did nothing but make love to me for months. Make love to me again. And don't stop."

"Anything for my mate."

He held my body flesh against his. Life is so much better with a mate. Why didn't I find him sooner? My life now means something. All I want to do is spend eternity wrapped in my mate's arms. He's just so perfect. Everything is perfect now. Just the way it should be.

It had been five years. Five years since I'd met my mate. In those years I hadn't left the little cabin once. My mate had taught me a lot. But I hadn't learnt enough. It would take me decades to become completely attuned to my mate's wishes. But I will continue to be willing to learn. My life is dedicated to pleasing him.

And I have so far. Every morning, I lie still as he reopens the bite wounds and injects more venom into my system. We then mated over and over again, his scent permeating through me. Some days that was all we'd do. Other days he'd explain what he expected me to do in certain situations. I would always listen intently with my head bowed. Only when he would tilt my head up when he was speaking could I look at him.

He didn't feed me very often. Only every couple of months. He'd always bring someone to me and we'd go through the same process as we had done the first time. It was always so sensual. Once, he'd fucked me from behind as I feasted. I couldn't speak for days afterwards. It still hurt when he left me; the pain was somewhat manageable now. He'd always fuck me senseless when he got back. I always looked forward to that.

But all that I knew would change. My mate wanted to move. He wanted a proper house where he could have me anywhere. He wanted me to learn to hunt again. He didn't want me in this grubby cabin any longer. I didn't either but I was scared. What if we were at threat from others of our kind? What if I couldn't please my mate anymore? I didn't have any say in our move though. I'd follow my mate anywhere though.

I lay still on the torn up bed. My mate had a cloth and bowl of water. My skin was dirty and my hair a mess. I hadn't washed since I'd got here. He softly wiped at my body and pressed his lips to my skin after every spot he cleaned. As soon as my entire body was clean, he threw himself at me. I clutched at him, my fingers digging into his back. One of his arms was wrapped around my body, holding me flesh against him. The other was against the wall. He was so forceful but I loved it. My head hung back, my pitch black eyes wide open. I was gurgling, unable to make any other sounds.

When we both released, I wanted to go again. But Edward didn't. Not yet at least. He pulled on some clothes and ran out of the door. I knew he was going to get me a meal so would have to wait. He wasn't gone long. Dropping the very much alive body of a young man at the side of the bed, he stripped from his clothes in an instant. Flashing behind me, his lips started sucking my neck, his hand grasping my breast. I bit on my bottom lip as my fingers curled into the bed. The human seemed very confident. He was on his feet quickly and moving closer. My mate lifted my thigh and pulled it back of his hip. Thrusting up into me, I gasped in pleasure.

"I know you like this my Bella. I wanted to reward you for being so good."

"Thank you Edward."

"Shhh. No talking. Feast."

Moaning, I twitched my head forwards. The human was kneeling on the bed, his eyes glued to my body. I reached a hand out to him. He took it. Grinning, I pulled him down and leaned over him. Edward followed me, his lips on the back of my neck and his cock hitting my g-spot. I bit straight into the human's neck, listening to the scream that came from him. I didn't care. The sweet nectar of his life source ran down my throat cooling the burning sensation. Just as the last drops of blood drained from his body, I fell apart around my mate. That didn't stop him. He pushed the body away and lay me flat on my stomach. Holding my hips up, he ploughed into me; targeting my sweet spot every time. It wasn't long before I was falling apart once again, this time with him.

After he'd disposed of the human, he dressed into fresh clothes. Placing a pile of clothes for me on the bed, he sat beside me. With a bra in hand, he clasped it round my chest. It felt weird. It didn't feel right. I hadn't worn clothes in so long. Piece by piece, my mate dressed me in the clean clothes. Completely dressed, I stood from the bed for the first time in years. It was strange. But it felt nice. I looked somewhat normal again, other than my hair. It was still a mess but I couldn't do anything with it now.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned down to my ear and nibbled it slightly.

"We can shower at our new home. Your hair will look perfect soon enough."

"Yes Edward."

"It will only take a couple hours to get to our new home. I promise, it won't be long."

He shuffled away from me and grasped my hand in his. Slowly, step by step, he pulled me out of the cabin for the first time in five years. The sun was blindingly bright, my eyes taking time to adjust. It was beautiful though. The green of the grass and the natural landscape around us. Since arriving, the trees had grown bigger, the forest encroaching around the little cabin.

"There's nothing to fear. I will protect you my Bella."

I smiled up at him and nodded my head. Pecking my lips, he had to pull back quickly or we'd both run back to the cabin. He turned us both towards the forest before setting off. I ran close to his side at first; our hands grasped together. After an hour or so I felt comfortable and had gone on a head a little way whilst keeping in sight of my mate. I wasn't expecting him to pounce on me.

Pinning me to one of the trees, his nose ran along my neck as his fingers swiftly undid my pants and his. In an instant he was buried deep inside me. His lips dominated mine as he fucked me against the tree. I could hear it cracking and straining behind under the pressure we were exerting on it. With one final push into me, we shattered at the same time as the tree tilted and crashed to the forest floor.

Sitting on the fresh tree stump, Edward held my hips, pulling me up and down on top of him. I took his wrists and brought his hands up to my tits. He palmed them roughly through the shirt I was wearing as I jumped up and down on him. When we neared our release, he returned one hand to my hip and sheathed himself as deep as he could.

With all our clothes on again, we started running through the forest. Every hour or so, he'd pounce on me again. I loved it. It was so wild and lustful. If I had it my way, I would have had him pouncing on me more frequently and both of us naked to the bone constantly. But he wanted us both dressed when running. I had to abide to that.

We ran for a while, the sun peaking above us and starting it's decent over the treetops. It had started to become dark when we emerged from the tree line. What I saw froze me to the spot. It was a large clearing with one mansion in the middle. Between us and it was a swimming pool filled with crystal clear water. To one end was a sectioned off circle of a hot tub. I could only imagine what they would be used for.

The house itself was made of concrete, painted white and held embedded windows. It was four stories high and eight windows across. The place had character and I loved it.

Coming up behind me, I was sung into my mate's arms. He cradled me to his chest as he started to walk forwards. When we got to the front door, he reached out and just pushed it open. I couldn't smell any human's nearby so understood. Staring around us, I admired the beauty of the mansion with a spiralling staircase and empty picture frames on the wall. All the décor was very regal.

Edward placed me on a carpeted floor at the very top of the house. He stood in front of me and pushed the two big doors open. I gasped at what I saw on the other side. It was much like the best room in a five star hotel room that I'd seen years before but even better. The colours were so light and pale. Everything was so refreshing compared to the old cabin.

I watched as my mate walked forwards, stripping from his clothes as he went. He disappeared round a corner but I knew to follow him. Stripping from my own clothes, I found him laying back on an Emperor sized four poster bed. It had golden curtain clipped back at each post; a matching bed spread lain across it.

"Come and join me, my Bella."

"Yes Edward."

Swiftly, I lay myself down beside my mate. He hovered over me, his body pressed to mine. Taking my thigh in his hand, he moved it to the side so he could nestle between my legs. With one strong thrust, he was buried deep inside me. I sighed as I finally felt complete. His lips found the bite mark he'd made on my neck and he bit down again. Filling me with his venom, he thrust his hips against mine, filling me to the hilt every time.

We hadn't left that bed once for the next month. We hadn't done that for a while. He usually left at one point or another. But he didn't this time. He stayed with me. That's all I want from him.

It was a sunny afternoon, the curtains open and the sun shining down on us. Both our skin glistened in the light. It was beautiful. We were both magnificent.

"You are beautiful my Bella. Truly stunning. I have enjoyed our last month together."

"As have I Edward. Thank you Edward."

"It has been my pleasure. You are my mate and this is what we are meant to do together. I am going to fuck you senseless in every room in this house because that is part of the connection we share together. We are going to start a life here. You will be my mate and serve by my side, learning how to please me. And in return I shall please you. Do you like that idea my Bella?"

"Yes Edward. I like that idea very much Edward."

As happy and excited as I was, there was a thought that plagued my mind.

"What is it that is troubling you though? I know that you are thinking of something. Please tell me. I want you to."

"I love you Edward. Very much so, but I'm scared Edward."

"What of my mate? Please you must tell me."

He'd turned on his side, running his fingers through my hair.

"Where did you get the means of acquiring this property Edward?"

"Ohhh, my Bella. My beautiful mate. You do not have to worry about such things. You are safe. An old friend of mine helped me out. This place is all ours. For a new life as mates. You do want this don't you?"

"Yes Edward. I want nothing more than to live a life as your mate, Edward."

"Good."

Leaning closer to me, he pecked my lips softly. I thought he was going to start up again but he, rather reluctantly, pulled away.

"I want to show you around the house. Maybe have some fun in a couple, or, all of the rooms."

"Yes Edward."

He rolled from the bed and held his hand out to me. I took it eagerly. Using only a fraction of his strength, he pulled me up and against his chest, my legs wrapping around his waist. The first doors he carried me through joined onto the bedroom. It was a large walk in closet space. With a selection of stools pieced together to form one soft block, the only other thing visible in the room was the walls of mirrors. They lined the wall that the door was on and then all the way along the hall. It was somewhat of a long hall with velvet curtain at the other end.

With mirrors surrounding us, I couldn't help but marvel my mate's body in the reflection. He must have seen me watching him as he sat down on the flat couch. Lying back, he stared up at me and guided me onto him. Just resting his hands on my thighs, he expected me to do the work. I was excited. I'm not normally the one giving him pleasure; it's usually the other way around.

"Look in the mirror Bella. Watch us. Let me see the pleasure on your face as you watch."

"Yes Edward."

I wasn't going to let him down. I'd enjoy this and make sure he would too. Bouncing up and down, I marvelled at the sight before me. I never understood why people loved looking in a mirror when having sex before. This is why. Everything seemed so seductive and lustful. I groaned and moaned, my fingers twitching on my mate's chest. He moved his hands up my thighs. Coiling away instantly when both his thumbs touched my clit, I lowered back down onto him. His thumbs opened my clit up and squeezed it. Sinking low onto him, I threw my head back, staring at his fingers in the mirror. It wasn't long before I milked his cock. He wasn't ready yet though. I moved faster on him, a constant rhythm forming. My mate grunted, thrust his hips upwards and came inside me. Responding immediately, I released on him again.

"That's it my Bella."

"Are you satisfied Edward?"

"Yes. That was amazing. Did you enjoy it my mate?"

"Very much so Edward. Thank you Edward."

"It was my absolute pleasure Bella. Now, why don't you go along there and put on something to wear for me. Stand behind the curtain and when I say, you can come out. You'll make your way along to me and I'll decide where we'll go from there. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edward."

"Of you go then."

I pushed off him, holding back my whimper at the loss of contact. Zooming down the hall, I disappeared behind the curtain. What was behind it made my jaw drop. On both sides was two walk in closets. On the right was just normal clothes and shoes. The other was bigger. There were loads of draws, racks filled to the brim of hangers. Each piece of material was thin, skimpy and barely there. The lingerie pieces placed in the drawers rested on a velvet cushioned casing. They were all very bare but I looked forward to wearing them for my mate. On the hangers were silky nightgowns. Each was different to the last, all completely unique in their own ways. There were thousands of different pieces but I knew why. My mate planned on ripping them all off me at one point.

"My Bella. What is taking you so long? I miss you and your body against mine."

"I apologise Edward. I cannot decide what to wear for you first Edward."

"Anything will do for now my Bella. I will see you in all of them soon enough as it is. Choose what stands out to you most and don't take too long."

"Of course Edward."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the first thing I saw was a deep blue nightgown. Slipping it on, I quickly glanced in the mirror. It was short and cut off just below my ass. There was a plummeting neckline that showed off my tits. The entire bit of material over my chest was laced, my pale white skin visible.

Standing in front of the curtain, I held my head high waiting for his word.

"I'm ready for you Bella."

I pushed the curtain to the side and stepped forwards. The gasp from the other end of the hall drew my eyes to my mate. He was leaning back on his elbows; in a similar position to when I left him. His ever prominent erection was straining right up against his stomach. I wanted to jump him right away but I couldn't. I had to stay calm and do as he wished.

"You are beautiful. Come to me. Stand in front of me my mate. Slowly."

Doing as he said, I stood myself less than a meter away from the end of the couch. He just stared at me for a while, his cock becoming harder and harder. Reaching a point, he sighed in release. His cum covered his chest and his cock calmed only slightly. The scent of his cum permeated the room. I just wanted to lick it off him. And I got the pleasure of doing so.

"Kneel down. I want you to lick my cum off me."

"Certainly Edward."

After I'd cleaned his chest off, he pushed me backwards. Standing in an instant, he took my hand in his. I was pulled back to the bedroom. Instead of going to the bed, he led me over to the chaise lounge. It was made of pitch black, shiny leather with a gold metal rim around the back. Sitting me down, he lifted my feet onto the end of the couch. He lay me down, moving my elbow underneath me. I was leaning upwards, my hand by my side, the other resting on my thigh. Running his fingers along my leg, I breathed in sharply.

"Don't move."

He moved away from me and behind an easel. Lifting a paintbrush, I listened to the soft strokes as he made quick work of the painting. With every stroke, I imagined his fingers running along my body. It was so sensual and made me so wet. But I couldn't do anything about it. Not until he'd finished.

After about an hour, he stopped. Taking an unneeded breath, he pulled back and admired the work he'd done. He lifted the, still wet, easel and turned around. Hiding what he'd painted from my sight, he turned to a hook behind him. The painting was across from the bed and we'd see it when lying down. But I still couldn't see it. When he moved away from it, he flashed to stand behind me. The artwork was beautiful. I couldn't wait to have sex whilst looking at it.

I didn't have to wait long. Edward lay down behind me on the chaise lounge, his hard cock pressed along my slit. His arm snaked underneath me, hooking into the slit of material between my breasts. Pulling it hard, I could hear the seams ripping. He didn't rip it all the way but enough to expose my tit. All the while, his other hand guided himself to my entrance and played around a little. He teased me, running his cock up and down my drenched, tender slit.

"Do you like the painting my mate?"

"Yes Edward. It is beautiful."

"Only because of the woman within it. She is truly stunning. Every new garment you wear for me that I wish to look at again, I shall paint. We will hang them around this house for us both to admire as we pass them. My favourite shall hang there. Right before us so that you can admire your beauty as I fuck you on our bed. But I do so much love this colour on you. By far it is the most beautiful contrast the world shall never get to see."

He didn't expect a response, so I didn't feel the need to give one. He thrust up into me, grunting in pleasure. Palming my tit roughly, his lips dove into the crook of my neck whilst his other hand held my thigh back over his hip. Both my hands lay over his, my body moulding into his. My eyes opened wide, unable to move from the painting across from us. Creaming him, I pushed my hips back into his.

When he pulled out of me, he tilted my head up to look at him. I stayed still, my eyes looking deep into his.

"I want you to go and put another outfit on for me Bella. We're going to fill this house with paintings of you."

"Yes Edward."

Letting me up, I slowly made my way back into the closet. And that's how the next two weeks went. Every three hours, I'd appear with a new piece of lingerie or nightgown on. I'd lie in a different position as Edward painted me. After turning it around, he'd then take me in that exact position before sending me off again to pull on another outfit. Each piece made me feel beautiful and worthy of my mate.

At the end of the two weeks, Edward had created fifty three paintings. But we'd got through over a hundred little outfits. Some drove him too wild to even wait for me to reach him. He'd pounced on me as soon as he lay eyes on me. I loved it.

One little number consisting of a blue thong and bra with my nipples on show made him fuck me for four hours straight. He didn't stop to change positions. It was constant. I wanted to make him react that way again.

But he'd run out of paint for now. He told me he'd get some more as soon as he could, but wanted to show me the rest of the house first. We didn't get far before he was buried within me again. I held onto the railing on the stairs, just hovering, whilst he sat on a step behind me and thrust into me. He then dangled me over the side of the stairs, my ass high in the air for him, my tits rubbing against the glass screen.

As we continued down the stairs, we both admired the paintings he'd hung off me. Some he stopped me and explained what he liked so much about it. I listened intently, ready to use the information he'd given soon enough.

The next room was a large lounge. There were multiple couches and chairs of variation. Taking time, he fucked me, ate me out or let me go down on him throughout the room. Not one spot had been left. My favourite was when he'd laid me on the carpet and squeezed my tits together with his hands. Palming them roughly, he sat on either side of my chest and pushed his cock between my tits. I tilted my head down and took his tip in my mouth. He thrust harder and harder, groaning as he watched.

By the time we moved into the next room, the sun had set and risen twice each. The next room was much like an old drawing room of sorts. The décor felt as if it had come straight from the 17th century. A large mirror hung above an intricate fireplace; a chaise lounge across from it. This couch was very different to the one in our bedroom. It curved more, in what appeared to be an 's' shape. It was also stark white.

From standing, the reflection of the mirror looked out on the room. Once Edward had laid me on my back on the couch, I could see myself in the mirror. With my ass at the top of one curve and my head on the other, Edward leaned between my parted legs, stroking my thighs.

"My cock hasn't been limp once since I met you Bella. My body knows that you are mine to have when I please."

"Always Edward. I belong to you."

"Yes you do."

Staring down at my body, he sheathed himself deep within me. He rolled his hips, his tip constantly touching my g-spot. I screamed in pleasure.

"Do you like this my Mate? Is this something you enjoy?"

His speed increased, driving me insane.

"Answer me Bella?"

"Yes Edward. I love this Edward."

"Good. Good. Close your eyes. Just feel me where I belong."

"Yes Edward. You belong inside me Edward."

"That I do Bella. That I do."

Tangling his fingers with mine, he pulled both our hands over my thigh. He touched my clit, drawing it from its cover.

"Show me how you want me to touch you. Guide my thumb over you."

I couldn't respond. My mouth was hanging open and wouldn't move. Edward didn't comment on it. But I did as he said. Placing my finger over his thumb that was on my clit, I spun it round and round in circles. In a split second, I was milking his cock.

"You do like this. Don't you Bella?"

"Very much Edward."

He leaned forward, his head tilting down to mine. Pressing his lips to mine, his coiled body gave him the opportunity to push his hips into mine harder. I clawed at his back, my sharp nails digging into his skin. I'd learnt he liked it when I do this. He cupped the back of both my thighs, pulling them with him every time he moved his hips up to mine.

I was excited every time we entered a new room. With such a big house, it took a month before I had entered the last room. And that didn't count going outside. My mate was eager to show me the house. He wanted to prove to me that he could provide everything I could ever want. A male mate's biggest fear is that the female may one day leave for a better offer in what they want. I would never leave my mate. He is everything I want and more. It would hurt me too much to leave. Plus, there could never be anything I want more in this life than being admired by my mate and knowing that he is happy by my side.

And he had been nothing but happy since we met. As he has said many times before, he belongs inside me. That's where he was meant to be. Whenever he leaves my centre, we both feel the clamps over our bodies. I'm not certain, but I think that's why he likes to have sex so often. Not just because he's attracted to my body, but because my body was sculpted to fit him.

Having been naked for the last month, it felt strange to put on a nightgown again. Edward was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for me. Yes we do have a kitchen. It appears that my mate has many fantasies of us acting out different scenarios in a kitchen environment. I'm not complaining.

"Bella? What is taking you so long up there?"

"I apologise Edward. I wanted to choose the perfect outfit for you Edward."

"But you have taken too long. I am disappointed."

Speeding downstairs to him, I bowed my head before him.

"I'm sorry Edward. Please, I did not mean to disappoint Edward. You know that I would never wish to disappoint you Edward."

"There's no point apologising now. I know that I have not had to do this before but I have to punish you for this Isabella. You should know that I do not like to be kept waiting. Never have you disappointed me before. I can't allow you to get away with this."

"Of course Edward. I understand Edward."

"You won't speak my name until I give you permission to. You shall respond with Master instead. Touching me unless instructed will result in more punishment. Physical punishment will do nothing. If anything a spanking will just arouse you. I see a fitting punishment in seclusion. You will lie in our bed and not move a muscle. When I feel you have learnt from your mistake, I will call you to me. You must learn to do everything I tell you."

"Yes Master."

"Now go."

Doing as he said, I made my way all the way to the top floor. I lay down on the bed on my side, my hands tucked under my head. Edward hadn't moved from downstairs. I could sense him in the kitchen still. He sighed quietly before going into the lounge. With my eyes closed, I felt ashamed. This was the one thing that I didn't want. My mate was punishing me. My mate was not content with my actions. And that hurt. I'd have to make it up to him. I'd have to show him that I am good enough and that I have learnt.

Two days passed and I hadn't moved once. Having listened intently to Edward's movements, I could see exactly what he'd done. He'd moved around the lounge. Going from laying down on a couch reading, to sitting on an armchair listening to music. With each passing minute, the hurt within me grew stronger and stronger. The only thing that could remedy my pain was the acceptance and admiration of my mate.

"Isabella?"

"Yes Master."

"Come down here."

"Yes Master."

In the same nightgown as before, I descended the stairs. Edward was stood in the kitchen in the same place as I last saw him. With my head bowed, I stood in front of him.

"Have you learnt your lesson Isabella?"

"Yes Master. I am truly sorry Master."

"Do you understand why I punished you Isabella?"

"Yes Master."

"And why was that?"

"I deserved it Master. I did not please you and had to be punished to learn my lesson Master."

"That's right Isabella."

Hooking his finger under my chin, he made me look up at him. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine.

"I do not like punishing you Isabella. It hurts me but it is necessary. I cannot have my mate doing as she pleases. You are mine and will serve me. I feel I have been the perfect mate to you and did not expect this from you. Am I not a good enough mate for you?"

"You are the perfect mate Master. There is nothing more I want from you Master. It is my fault Master. I shall take full responsibility for this Master."

"I hope it will not happen again. But you know that I will punish you again if I must. Punishment will last longer the more you disobey me. Your punishment is over now though. You may call me Edward again."

"Thank you Edward. I will do better for you Edward."

"I expected so."

Kissing me again, he took hold of my waist, pulling me to him. He was in his boxers but I could feel his pulsing erection against my hip.

"You will go lay back on our bed, I will follow you up the stairs."

"Yes Edward."

He pecked my lips before letting me go. I made my way up the stairs and he followed ten steps behind. Lying down on my back, my head rested in the pillows of our bed. Edward stood at the end of our bed and pulled his boxers from him. He pounced onto the bed, crawling up my body. With his hands flat on the wall, his cock resting on my face. I knew what he wanted and I was more than willing to give it to him.

Tipping my head forwards, I took his entire length in my mouth. He moaned my name loudly, thrusting his hips forward. I gave him all of my attention, my hands playing with his balls, my tongue swirling around him. He thrust harder and harder into my mouth, pulsing inside me. It wasn't long before his juicy cum filled my mouth. I groaned at the taste, swallowing every last bit.

He pulled out of me and flipped me over immediately. In an instant he was pounding into me from behind. Holding my hips off the bed, he could get deeper into me. He hit my g-spot every time. Screaming out, the feelings were intensified tenfold from the last time my mate was where he belonged.

We both fell over the edge at the same time, crying out each other's names. The two days of my punishment had affected us both and our deep rooted needed for each other's bodies. Which is why we spent two months in bed together. Neither of us spoke. The only communication between our bodies. At the end of the two months, we were both ravenous for blood. Both wild, it only made our mating bond more prominent.

I was lain on my side, Edward spooning me from behind. His body hovered above me, his lips in the crook of my neck. One of his hands was between my legs, pumping inside my pussy.

"Do you notice a difference being together now than before you were punished?"

"I do Edward."

"Do you know why that is Bella?"

"No Edward. Why Edward?"

He leaned further round my body, his lips descending down my chest.

"You know what it is like to disappoint me. Your instincts tell you that you must please me more to prevent another punishment. Everything that you do has to be amazing to ensure that you give me as much pleasure as you possible can. You are my mate. All your instincts now revolve around me. To disappoint me once is shameful, to disappoint me again, there are no words. But you have stayed calm and focused on me, not your fears. For that, I feel you deserve to be rewarded."

Reaching my tit, he bit into it roughly. I cried his name as I fell apart on his fingers. Rolling his hips, the rocked my own back and forth against his hand. His teeth pulled at my nipple, tightening it. I came again, my head falling back.

"I want you to shower Bella. Wash your beautiful hair and brush it out nice and straight. I must hunt but I will bring you back a treat."

"Thank you Edward."

"Be ready for us downstairs. I want you bare and in the dark."

"Of course Edward. I won't disappoint you Edward."

"I hope not. But I must go now."

He pulled his fingers from me and stuck them straight into his mouth. Groaning at the taste of my cum, he walked away from me without looking back. I lay where I was as I listened to him dress before leaving. When he was far enough away from the house, I ran for the shower. I wasn't going to be late for him ever again. I'd learnt my lesson.

With my hair somewhat dried and hanging straight down my back, I plodded down the stairs. My mate had prepared a special room for our dinner. The basement of our house was a big, empty room. It's very dark when the lights are turned off but with my heightened site, I can see perfectly well. There's just one double bed with a black bed spread over the top. Lying on my side, I propped my head up on one hand, my other wrist resting on my hip.

I could hear a clock upstairs ticking by. I counted the seconds before I could hear my mate returning. His footfall was repetitive; a constant rhythm growing closer and closer. Along with the sound of his feet was the fluttering of a human heartbeat. My brilliant red eyes were wide open at the thought of food. But I wanted my mate more.

Coming straight to the basement, my mate placed the human down. He couldn't see a thing and that made it more dramatic. Standing to the side, Edward stared into my eyes and flicked the lights on. Two intense white lights beat down on me, illuminating the contrast between my pale skin and the black around me.

The human's heart rate picked up, his breath catching in his throat. I didn't care for him much though as my mate had stripped from his clothes. He knelt on the bed behind me, his fingers running up my arm. Lowering himself to the bed, he dropped his hand over my stomach before descending to my thighs. He hooked two fingers under my thigh and pulled it back over his hips. I moaned loud enough for the human to hear. My mate's long erection rested along my slit and peaked out of my smooth mound because he's so long. Pulling my thigh even further up his hip, he tilted my hips forward. His other hand rested on the pillows. He gripped them and pulled himself into me. Both of us moaned at being united again.

My eyes closed, focusing on him inside me. He knew exactly what I liked and exactly how to make me cum. My unnecessary breathing grew louder and louder as he wound me up. Nipping his teeth into my neck, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, my head lolling backwards.

He pulled out of me, and turned me round immediately. I was kneeling on the bed, my knees wide. Edward sank to his knees too. Running his hands down the front of my body, he pulled both my thighs back. He lifted me up a little before dropping me onto him. After letting go of my legs, his hands came straight up to my tits. He crushed them against my body. With his knees, he rose and sank back onto the bed, pulling me with him every time. I dropped my head back onto his shoulder, my hands joining his on my breasts. Rising higher, his head leaned over my shoulder. His lips pressed to my collarbone.

The human had stood, trailing his eyes up and down my body before focusing on my pussy. If my mate wasn't buried within my pussy I would have snapped his neck.

"Ask him over and feast."

Lifting my head, I tilted it to the side. With my wild eyes wide open, I stared down the human. He moved closer, stumbling over his own feet. Smiling seductively at him, I curled a finger in beckoning. His mouth was dry which prevented him from speaking so he just came closer. Touching a hand to the bed, my mate retracted his head to the back of my neck. The human knelt onto the bed, reaching a hand out to my body. My mate took his wrist, bringing his hand onto my waist. The warmth of his body was chilling to me. I didn't like it.

Rising slightly, I placed my lips over his jugular. His hand started to slip down to my mound but before he could touch it, I'd sunk my teeth into his neck. His screams echoed throughout the house.

"Drink my mate. Drink what I have lovingly given to you."

As I finished off the human, I released onto my mate's length. He grunted and squirted into me. I cried his name, rocking back into his hips. Holding one of my legs up, he turned me round on his cock. The sensations that ran through me made me scream in pleasure. His teeth latched onto my tit, his hand holding it to his mouth. His other hand hooked my leg over his shoulder. He went deeper. With my hands on the bed to hold me up, I rotated my hips to add to the directions he moved inside me. I was squeezing him by twisting my muscles around on him. But because I was so wet, he slipped right through and into my hilt.

Biting into my tit, he injected more venom into my system. I screamed in pleasure again but even louder. I milked his cock long and hard. With my final wave coming to an end, he filled me completely which threw me into another wave.

Finally calmed down three hours later, Edward lifted me into his arms. He carried me up to our closet. Placing me down, I walked off to find something to wear for him. Deciding on a see-through white nightgown that cuts off below my ass, I returned to my mate. Running my hands over his shoulders and down his back, I sat onto his lap.

"Shall we try some of those fantasies in the kitchen again my Bella?"

"I would love to Edward."

Standing on the stairs looking at the paintings, I reached my fingers out to trace over it. Why weren't there any paintings of both Edward and I? It's all about me. But it's not supposed to be. It's all about Edward and his pleasure. I wish he'd have some paintings done of both of us together.

As I thought Edward came up the stairs and stood behind me. Placing his lips to my shoulder, his hands slipped under the long, red nightgown I was wearing and lay over my ass. I sighed in content, relaxing into his chest.

"What is it you are thinking as you look at this beautiful portrait?"

"It is not my place to speak my thoughts Edward. It is only your thoughts that matter."

"You are right Bella. But this time I wish to hear your thought. Please speak them. You have been so good for me these last fifteen years of us being together. Speak your mind just this once."

"I look at these paintings and I admire the beauty within them. But there are no paintings of us together. It is just me alone. Our mating could not survive without you in it Edward."

"And you wish for a painting of us both in it?"

"Yes Edward."

"The point of these paintings Bella is that anyone who was to pass through our home would see that I am proud to call you my mate. You belong to me and they will see that. Plus you are truly stunning. Any vampire would love to have you by their side. But you are mine. And I'm going to show you off to everyone we meet."

"I understand Edward."

"But you still want a painting of us?"

"Yes Edward."

"Well. Perhaps it's time we did have a painting of us both done."

"Really Edward?"

"An old friend of mine could paint us. He wouldn't dare to try and steal you from me, so we can trust him. I'll ring him right now and see when he could come over."

"Thank you Edward. I'd like to repay you for this Edward."

"And how would you do that my Bella?"

Turning round in his arms, I pressed my lips to his. I dropped my hand between us and cupped his erection behind his boxers.

"Would you like a fashion show Edward?"

"I was rather enjoying the sight of my mate in this beautiful nightgown. It may cover much of her skin, but I can see every bit of her. Maybe we will save this nightgown for another time then. I do enjoy a fashion show."

He scooped me up and sprinted to our closet. After he'd made a phone call, I came out in a selection of lingerie for his pleasure. Each time he lay back and let me please him.

By the time we could hear his old friend approaching, we'd gone through six different pieces. I wrapped myself in a short silk robe and Edward was in one of his best pairs of boxers. We were both sat in the lounge downstairs, my hands in his. As his friend approached the door, my mate rose to greet him. I listened carefully, my breathing halted.

"Jasper, so good to see you again."

"You too Edward. Looking a lot better now than when I last saw you. What was that, 20 years ago?"

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it."

"And you have a mate now. Are you sure you want me to meet her? You are both still in the earlier phases of the mating bond."

"No, it's fine. Come in. She's in here."

Their footsteps grew closer before they both appeared in the doorway. I stood instantly, my head bowed to them both. Edward took my hand in his, pulling me into his chest.

"Jasper this is my mate."

"She's a beautiful thing isn't she?"

"Of course. And she's all mine."

Lifting my chin, he pressed his lips to mine in showing. With my head bowed again, I stepped further into his chest.

"And what is your name?"

"Isabella Sir."

"Well Isabella, it's a pleasure to finally meet Edward's mate. Now I've only got a few hours before I have to head out. I'm heading back down to Texas to meet some old family. But I couldn't resist coming over when I heard from you Edward."

"I couldn't think of anyone better to call than you Jasper. You wouldn't dare to steal my mate, no matter how beautiful and desirable."

We started the ascent up the stairs, Jasper looking at each of the paintings as we passed. Edward had set up the bedroom with a large easel and board. I dropped the robe to the floor and lay back on the chaise lounge. Jasper had his back turned, preparing the paints. My mate removed his boxers, revealing his prominent erection. Resting behind me, he wrapped one arm underneath me. His arm covered both my nipples whilst still showing off my tits. His other hand parted my thighs as he slid into me. Leaning down to me, he placed his lips to my neck as if biting me.

Opening my eyes, I saw Jasper sitting down behind the board. He studied Edward and I before starting on the painting. It was a struggle to stay still and not move within my mate. He showed no signs of struggle. And so I couldn't either. Holding my breath, I focused on a spot on the wall and didn't move my eyes away from it.

It took two hours for Jasper to finish the painting. Once he had finished, he left the room immediately. I found out why as soon as the door closed behind him. Edward fucked me true and proper. As soon as he finished, he stood up and pulled his boxers back on. Leaving me, he didn't look back at me whilst he left the room. I too stood and dressed in the silk bathrobe again. Following my mate downstairs, I found him biding his friend goodbye.

"You will have to visit again in a few years Jasper. It would be good to hear some of your new tales. Maybe you'll find your mate soon."

"Perhaps. But I struggle to see how anyone could be more beautiful than your Isabella. Thank you for letting me meet her."

"I thought it was about time for her to meet someone new. See how she responds."

"And how's she done?"

"Perfectly. I'll be rewarding her later."

Jasper left only seconds later. And just as Edward had said, he rewarded me for the next five weeks. My new way of life was better than I'd ever expected it to be. I couldn't imagine going back to the life of solitude I'd had before I had met my mate. Without him, I'd be nothing.


End file.
